A Kiss Worth a Million Belis
by chaerinbom
Summary: Going to a festival with Nami? What's Sanji thinking? In his dreams! Like hell she would ever say yes...or would she? To what extent will Nami go for the sake of earning her precious belis? A short little SanjixNami one shot.


**Title: ~A Kiss Worth a Million Belis~**

**Anime: One Piece**

**Couple: SanjixNami**

_All copyright goes to Eiichiro Oda. I am personally a huuuge ZoNa shipper, but I was roleplaying Nami one day and ended up writing this short little drabble for a Sanji that requested it. So I thought why not post it here? ^^ I hope you enjoy!_

She had no idea why she agreed to this. She would never ever give Sanji the time of day to go on a date with him. But for some insane reason, she said yes. Why? It happened a few hours ago when the ship had landed on an island.

**FLASHBACK**

"NAMI-SWAAAAAN~~!" Of course she knew whose voice that was. She was on the deck, reading the newspaper, hoping to relax, but no. It didn't seem like fate was on her side. "Yes, Sanji-kun…?" She gritted through her teeth, trying to refrain from lashing out on him.

"Look at this, my sweet! A festival is going to be held tonight! Free admission to couples only!" His eyes were popping out at the thought of going on a date with his dear Nami-swan, but like hell she was going to tolerate his fawning for a whole night.

"Sanji-kun, I'm quite tired….how bout you go with Robin, ne?" She told him, never leaving her eyes off the newspaper. She flipped the page as she waited for him to leave.

"B-But…there's a chance to win 100 million belis….." He started to walk away and sulk, but immediately bounced back up with a glint of success in his eyes. "Robin-chwaaan! Oh, Robin-chwan-!"

"100 MILLION BELIS?!"

And just like that, she was sold.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

They had been walking around the festival, Nami pulling Sanji along her side as she looked out for a chance to win some cash while Sanji followed her like a little puppy.

"Oi! You two! How bout winning some dough?" Nami quickly snapped her attention to the man who had called out to them. This was it! This was what she had been waiting for! She quickly ran over as Sanji hurried behind her.

"What do we need to do?" Nami impatiently questioned as she tried to control her excitement as they waited at the booth.

"Simple! You just need to transfer as many pieces of paper you can from here to here. Each paper will count as one thousand beli. All you need to do is transfer them by your lips," he explained with a slight smirk on his face.

Nami's eyes suddenly switched from dollar signs to surprised eyes. What did she have to do? Sanji couldn't contain his excitement as he noodle-danced by Nami's side.

"You're really going to pay us if we do this?"

"But, of course! I don't ever go back on my word!"

It's not like you're going to kiss him. Besides, a paper is going to be in between your lips.

"F-Fine, let's do this!" She had the fierce look in her eyes as she eyed the bag of money that was behind the booth.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Things were going very well as they continued to transfer pieces of paper one by one from one basket to the other. If only Sanji would stop moving this way and that. And if only his nosebleeds would stop.

"Three, two, one…!"

Trying to rush the last piece of paper into the basket, Nami pressed her lips a bit too hard against the piece of paper between their lips and Sanji had to lean back, trying to keep his balance. Shit! Shit! Sanji had leaned back a bit too far, and the paper had slipped out and started to float down towards the ground. Not only did the paper not land in the basket, but Nami's lips had landed somewhere she would never have imagined.

She widened her eyes as she mumbled against Sanji's lips. "Mhmmm…" She quickly pushed him away and smeared her lips against her arm.

"N-NAMI-SWAN KISSED ME?! N-NAMI-!" That was a lot for the love sick cook to handle for one night and he ended up lying unconscious on the ground, his nose smeared with the color red and Nami running for a bathroom while taking the beli the man had given her.

"Guess this was their first kiss…?" The man questioned, confused by what was going on.


End file.
